Eyes
by VanillaSnitch
Summary: I do NOT like him. I mean, yeah, he's funny, and adorable, and smart, and awesomeful, and has a great smile, and nice hair, and his eyes are gorgeous... but I do NOT like Albus Potter.
1. In Which I Fail Miserably

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters here that you recognize. Unfortunately. =P**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that _again_. Seriously, I should ignore you for the rest of your natural life."

"Oh, come on Rose! If you didn't have me, who would you talk to? You really should thank me for having to put up with your shenanigans."

"_My_ shenanigans?_ You're_ the one who just _had_ to figure out what would happen if you stick some if Scorpius' hair in Felix Felicis that _I_ made even though we were _supposed_ to work together!"

Oh yeah.

I look over at Rose, and I see that her deep blue eyes look are scrunched up and she looks like she's about to cry.

"Rose just calm down. They wouldn't send us to the Headmasters Office just for blowing up a cauldron..." ...and half the Potions dungeon as well, but no one needs to know about that!

"Bethany, we blew up half of the Potions classroom."

See, now this is why we don't get along.

"Well we're here now!" I say, gesturing to the ugly gargoyle (would it kill them to find decorations _not _from the 5th century?)and ignoring Rose's mutterings about how unfair life is.

"Really? That's your bright side?" She grumbles, but obliges and faces the gargoyle guarding Professor McGonagall's office.

"Wait, what's the password?"

Poop.

We stand there idly for around 5 minutes rattling off random names from history, then breeds of cats, and were starting to debate whether to walk back to the Potions dungeon, all the way across the castle, to ask Slughorn for the password, when the things start going bad.

Oh wait...we're in front of the Headmistress' office.

Ok, things get _worse._

* * *

Out of nowhere, Scorpius comes flying out of a nearby tapestry with half of his body, well, not there, and Rose starts screaming her head off.

And when I say scream, I mean _scream_.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? WHAT IS GOING ON? ARE YOU OKAY? HOW CAN YOU MOVE? WHERE DID THE REST OF YOU GO? WHA-"

And I promptly silence her.

I always knew magic was good for something.

As Rose gestures violently at me, I rip the invisibility cloak off Scorpius and...Albus.

Typical.

As comprehension dawns on Rose's face, I remove the silencing charm, and she begins to calm down.

"So...hi."

"Such higher level vocabulary Scorpius! I am quite impressed."

"Oh, shut it."

Albus chooses to interrupt with, "The password's Godric."

How original.

We begin to climb up the spiraling stairs, when my 'oh-so-_wonderful' _clumsiness kicks in, and I, being the one to ascend first, slip on the top step (so close!) and fall backwards onto Albus, who falls onto Rose, who, in turn, falls onto Scorpius.

Lovely.

We all topple down the now swaying staircase, and land in a heap at the bottom.

"Merlin Beth! If you weren't so clumsy, I'd blame Al, but even _he_ knows how to climb _stairs_!"

"Thanks," said a muffled voice which I presume belongs to Albus, "It's good to know my family will always blame me whenever something goes wrong."

"Would you two shut up and MOVE!"

Oh yeah...we're on top of each other.

We scramble to untangle ourselves, and once again resume climbing the stairs with me at the bottom.

Yippee.

* * *

Ok, You may not know this, but Professor McGonagall is _terrifying_.

Yeah, yeah you knew that, but seriously. That woman scares me down to my boots.

Maybe it's because of that one time when we accidentally made her desk explode.

Anyway, it shouldn't be surprising that I tried to edge my way behind Albus, when Rose noticed.

"Not it!" we both yell simultaneously, and Scorpius follows immediately after, leaving Albus very confused.

"Wait, what?" he asks, his dark brows knit together.

"You have to open the door,"Rose exclaims gleefully.

"So?"

I am appalled, "SO? McGonagall is on the other side of that doorway, plotting schemes to kill students off with excess homework, and here we are, waltzing in on her extravagant plans to dominate the school! The first one she sees is the first to go."

He promptly starts laughing. So hard, in fact, that he leans against the door.

Which is now open, thanks to the idiot himself.

He falls into the room, and McGonagall glances up from her desk and sees us all cowering in her doorway.

"So what have you lot done this time?" She inquires, looking unsurprised with our presence in her office.

Rose, grimacing and probably thinking of what her mother would say about her being sent to the office so often, answers.

"Well, me and Beth were in potions, and were brewing Felix Felicis, when _she_ decided to see how the potion would react to a foreign object."

McGonagall gives me a Look, then turns back to Rose.

"And this foreign object would be..."

"Scorpius's hair."

"And you two are here because..." she asks the two boys, who pale significantly.

McGonagall sighs and wearily says, "Detention for both of you for being out of class. Oh, and Bethany, I would like to speak with you privately."

I gulp. "Yes Professor."

The others filed out, and Rose shot me a worried look.

Ok, I have no idea as to what's going on. Usually I've done something or another, and have some clue as to why McGonnaKillYou is glaring at me over her spectacles.

But this time, I'm stumped.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

Woah...she can read _minds_.

"There has been a dip in your grades in Potions, it appears."

Oh. That.

I look down at my sneakers as she goes on, "Your grades in your other classes are very high, and I don't see any reason as to why you can't bring your Potions grade up."

I finally look up and into her light green eyes that seem to see into my thoughts, and ask her, slightly afraid of the answer, "What's my grade?"

She hesitates for a moment, then shows me a slip of paper.

I scan it quickly, catching words and phrases, _Detentions_ and _Missing Assignments_, along with _Ditching Class, _and there, at the bottom, circled in bright red ink, was:

_Overall Grade: **D**_

Crap.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. In Which I Make a Bet

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"You got a WHAT?"

"Yes Rose, tell the whole world, why don't you?"

Rose had the decency to look slightly embarrassed before remarking, "Well, Slughorn _does_ hate your guts."

At the ugly look I must have given her, she quickly added, "But I'm sure you'll be able to raise your grade before OWLs."

Argh. OWLs are this year. And I know Rose was only saying that to make me feel better, but I am _never_ going to raise my grade high enough, learn enough crap from Slughorn, and actually pay attention in all my other classes enough to be able to pass OWLs without collapsing at the end of the year.

I am so optimistic!

"Well," Rose said, keeping her eye on Professor Longbottom to make sure he didn't come over here and realize that we hadn't even begun pruning the Mandrakes yet, "You could always ask Albus."

I almost dropped my scissors at this. "And have him laugh in my face? No thank you!"

"He won't laugh, and he has an O, along with the same free period as you do. I'm sure he'd be willing."

Well...he does seem to be the perfect candidate. Rose wouldn't help because she tried tutoring me in Potions in 3rd year and I may have burnt her eyebrows off. And her bangs. And her notebook.

Moving on...

"Fine, I'll ask him."

* * *

"Potions?"

"Yes, Potions."

"Why, what do you have in the class?"

"None of your beeswax!"

"Well I won't tutor you till you tell me."

I hate that boy.

It was breakfast on the next day, and Albus was shoveling eggs into his already overstuffed mouth while I was begging on my knees without _actually_ being on my knees and asking for his aid on the perilous, dangerous, and possibly life-threatening journey that was: Potions class.

"I don't _want_ to tell you."

"Wimp."

Oh no he didn't. "Excuse me?"

He finally looked up, and his deep green eyes pierced my hazel ones. They seemed to look right into my thoughts and made my fidget uncomfortably.

Actually, they were quite pretty. I wouldn't have minded to stand there for a little while longer.

But then he smirked.

Smirked.

At _me._

"I said, 'Wimp'"

"I am not."

"Sure you are, Little Miss I-Can't-Fail Potions."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

I don't know why I did it. I enjoy freedom and sanity. I think his eyes drove me to it. Little gorgeous demons they are...

"I bet you couldn't last 24 hours with me. I would be too fun and awesome for you to handle."

To which he promptly spit out his pumpkin juice. At Scorpius.

"Oh, sorry Scorp, you know what? I bet you would be the yelling for mercy before me. There's no way _you_ could possibly survive a whole day with me."

"Try me. Whoever complains first gives 15 galleons to the loser. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So what'd I miss."

Me and Albus turned to Rose in surprise.

"What took you so long?" I swear, she said she would be 5 minutes around...2 hours ago.

"Well, my conditioner was missing, and I forgot that, duh, I have a wand. So I was looking for it, and-"

"Whatever. Can you handcuff us together?"

"_What_?" Me and Rose yelped in unison.

"Why do you two have a death wish?" Rose inquired, rolling her eyes.

"We made a bet. Also," I turned to Albus, " Why do we have to do this today? We can do it on a weekend or something."

Albus raised his eyebrows at my statement, "Is that a complaint I hear?"

I scowled at him, " NO! Rose, handcuff us together for 24 hours."

Surprisingly, she didn't ask any more questions.

"Fine. _Claustroning_."

She grabbed one of our hands each and laid them on the table about ten inches apart. She then tapped our wrists, and then directly between them, and help her wand there for a long while. She let go, and a golden chain sprouted from it, encircled both of our wrists and glowed brightly for a couple of seconds.

"Well that took forever."

"Well, I had to hold it for a while to get the right amount of time."

Albus is examining the golden chain on his wrist, then groans and begins banging his head on the table. After a couple of minutes, he finally looks up, his face contorted in pain.

"My right hand is attached to her left hand. How am I supposed to do anything with this thing jangling everywhere."

My turn to smirk. "Is that a complaint I hear?"

"No."

"Good."

"Are you saying you actually _want_ to be handcuffed to me?"

This is gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please R+R!**


	3. In Which I Duel a Potter!

**Hello my people!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while =(**

**But I have now! Yay!**

* * *

"Stop moving your elbow."

"How am I supposed to stop? I'm writing."

"Well, write without trying to decapitate me."

Charms is a bunch of owl poo.

Flitwick had to pick this exact day to have us write down 864,035 pages of notes. It would be nice if he took the time to realize that some of us are handcuffed to our _bloody best friend's idiot cousin!_

But we couldn't tell him. Rose made us swear that none of the teachers find out unless we have a severe problem, like they won't let us sit next to each other. She thinks she'll get in trouble.

So we casually walked into Charms next to each other, make clanking noises as we went. Like the Tin Man from Wizards of Oz. (I'm muggle-born, don't look so surprised.)

The bell rung, signalling the end of class, and Albus and I packed up and jointly rushed out of the classroom in an "I'm Attached To Someone" fashion.

"That was a waste of an hour."

I gape at Albus, surprised. I hate Charms too! We actually have something in common.

Go figure.

We enter Defense Against Dark Arts to find the room empty of all desks, and instead there are large circle son the floor, about 4 feet in diameter. Several students are standing around, and I spot Rose and Scorpius in the far corner. They seem to be arguing. Again.

"The Homorphus Charm doesn't even exist!"

"Then how did Professor Lupin's father manage to survive a whole year at Hogwarts as a werewolf without anyone finding out?"

"Actually," I interrupt, "He used the Wolfsbane potion. It lets the dude with the werewolf problem to keep his mind and not eat everybody in the vicinity."

"And Rose's mum actually figured out he was a werewolf, so he wasn't completely undetected." Albus adds.

Scorpius brushes this aside, "Well, she _is _the smartest which of her generation and all. Also," He turns to me, "How do you have a D in potions, but still know what the Wolfbanske Potion thing is?"

"You have a D?" Albus asks incredulously as my cheeks flame up. I look at the ground in embarrassment, but am saved from answering by Professor Lupin's call to attention,

"Today we will be practicing dueling. I will be partnering you up, and you'll each go to a circle and begin. You may use any attack and defense spells we have learned. First one forced out of the circle loses."

He starts calling out names and pointing to a corresponding circle. He finally get over to us by the end of his list. "Thomas and Jones, Malfoy and Weasley, Clay and Potter."

That was highly convenient. Albus and I move to the circle closest to the door and stand somewhat near each other, as the handcuff didn't allow us to move too far away.

We stand there for a moment, knees bent wand poised.

"Langlock!''

"Protego! Tarantallegra!"_  
_

This continues for about ten minutes. Spell, shield, spell, shield, blah, blah, blah.

"Stupefy!"

"Colovaria!"

My spell hit Albus right in the nose, turning his skin blue. He quickly muttered the countercurse, and the next thing I knew, I was hoisted upside down by my leg. Darn you Levicorpus.

"Flipendo!"

He released his spell and I hit the ground, nearly breaking my neck.

"Opugno!"

Albus ducks my spell and sends a nonverbal one at me, which turns out to be Jelly Legs. I quickly send an "Impedimenta!" in return, and he falls out of the circle.

Winner!

Unfortunately, the handcuff pulls me along with him, and I land directly on top of him.

He looks up at me, surprised.

Our faces are a few inches apart, and I can look directly into his mesmerizing eyes from here. It doesn't help that he smells _fantastic_.

No! Must resist magical charm of the Albus!

"Are you okay?"

I reply in a slightly shaky voice," Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. Erm, do you think you could get up?"

Oh...right.

We both got up just as Professor Lupin yells, " Time's up! Everyone freeze."

The others in the room stop bizarrely mid-spell casting, with wands raised and the odd student dancing due to a spell.

Professor Lupin waves his wand, and desks appear where we're standing, along with our bags.

"I would like you to write down as much as you can remember from this duel. It doesn't need to be too detailed, just the spell and the opponent's reaction. You have the rest of class to work."

More writing.

Poop.

* * *

"How was dueling with Scorp?"

Rose mutters something inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He beat me."

Scorpius beat Rose? No wonder she's in a foul mood, chewing violently and stabbing noodles with her fork.

Albus chimes in, "How'd he beat you?"

Rose lashes back angrily, pointing in Albus's direction menacingly with her fork, "None of _your_ beeswax, is it Potter?" At this she leaves the table, stomping loudly causing many people to look over at her, wondering what had awoken the Weasel in the Weasley.

"So...a D."

Argh...we're back on that again!

"What do you care Albus?"

He looks rather taken aback by this, "I only meant that you wanted me to tutor you a while back?"

"...that was this morning."

"My point exactly!"

Rolling my eyes, I turn back to my lasagna.

"I'll help you."

At this choke on my food...which is noodles and you can't really choke on them, but here I am, coughing and eyes watering like a maniac.

After a couple minutes and many gulps of water, my breathing returns to normal, and I spot Albus sitting there as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"You okay?"

"Peachy. Thanks for the assist."

"My pleasure. So, about Potions..."

"What's the catch?"

This _catches_ him off guard.

Ya see what I did there? No?

Okay.

"Catch? Can't I do something out of the generosity of my heart?"

Ha. Funny, aren't you Albus?

"No."

I look over at him, and he looks so sad...argh...give happiness to a poor being with lovely eyes...or fail Potions?

Actually that's a lose-lose situation.

"Fine."

"Okay!" He instantly perks up and resumes eating his sandwich.

Boys.

Wait, wasn't _I_ supposed to be the one begging for his help?

He has an evil plan...I can smell it.

Not really. But you get the picture.

* * *

**So, did ya like it? Hate it? Want to strangle me? Give me a cupcake?**

**Send your thoughts in a REVIEW! **

**Adios amigos! ****.**


End file.
